


Caprese (Sans/Papyrus/Gaster Drabbles)

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Drowning in Drabbles [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fontfest - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Restraints, Ribbons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Uggy's Fontfest drabbles. Check chapter titles for Big warnings, summaries for detailed warnings.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Papyrus/Sans
Series: Drowning in Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Something Precious -  Fontfest, bondage

**Author's Note:**

> This might look a little familiar. The first section was a drabble I posted a while ago based on [this lovely drawing](https://twitter.com/Pancakepanties/status/1145415074284265472). But now it's been continued with a whole bunch of smut and some aftercare as a congratulations gift for the talented and hard working [Pancakepants](https://twitter.com/Pancakepanties)! I hope you enjoy it, sweetie! <3 
> 
> Gaster wants to give the boys something very precious to him. Control.
> 
> Warnings: restraints, lingerie, blind fold, panic attack, aftercare, oral sex, blowjob

“Just sit there. No! Don’t open it. Not yet.” Gaster’s soul fluttered anxiously as Papyrus reached for the bow holding the box closed. He wanted this to be perfect. Papyrus obediently withdrew his hand, tucking both of them between his legs as he fidgeted with excitement. Sans glanced between the box and Gaster, sitting on the other side of the couch. He was slumped against the arm and appeared unaffected by the mystery, unlike the bouncing Papyrus, but his gaze was sharp.  
  
“Do we finally get to find out what you’ve been so excited about all week?” he asked, flicking one loop of the bow.  
  
“Maybe,” Gaster couldn’t help but tease. He was nervous, sure, but mostly he was excited to surprise them. “Wait here. Don’t touch anything. I will be _right_ back.”  
  
Gaster gave them each a look. Sans shrugged. Papyrus nodded eagerly. It was the best he was going to get, so Gaster walked quickly back to the bedroom. He had to dig into the closet to find the last pieces of his ensemble.  
  
Rushing and trembling slightly from the heightened emotions, Gaster shed his normal, reserved clothing. Under his shirt a bright, lacy bralette stretched across his chest. He tugged it, making sure it was laying just right over his nipples. Next, he kicked off his shoes and dropped his pants. The matching panties, garter belt and stockings needed similar small tweaks. Blushing, he tucked his cock more securely in the delicate fabric. Even just thinking about walking out there in front of Sans and Papyrus like this had it firming up.  
  
Taking a deep breath he slipped the heeled shoes on. Despite practicing several times, he wobbled at first. He hoped he wouldn’t fall. That would be much less enticing. Lastly, he picked up the feather light, sheer wrap. It draped over his shoulders and down behind him over the floor. Even with the heels it trailed several inches behind him.  
  
“Just don’t fall,” he told himself quietly and sauntered out of the room. In the hall he steadied himself quickly before continuing to the living room, swinging his hips as best he could.  
  
As he turned the corner that put him in view of the couch, he kept his sockets turned up, looking over Sans and Papyrus’s skulls. He glanced down as he heard a gasp. Papyrus had his hands to his cheekbones and was staring at Gaster with sparkles in his sockets. Sans’s jaw hung open, and Gaster was delighted enough to stop in front of them with his hips cocked out to the right and his hand perched on top of his crest.  
  
The room was silent at first, then Papyrus squealed and hopped off the couch to come up to Gaster. His face was steadily darkening with an orange flush. He picked at the strap of the bralette, almost seeming shy.  
  
“What’s all this?” Sans asked, coming up next to him and giving Gaster a long look from skull to heels. “Damn,” he muttered before Gaster had a chance to reply.  
  
“The first part of my surprise for you,” Gaster put as much confidence into his voice as he could mange. Papyrus paused with one hand extended towards Gaster’s garter belt. He and Sans turned to look at the couch and the forgotten box.  
  
Papyrus turned back to Gaster, the dilemma written all over his face. He wanted to see what was in it, but he didn’t want to walk away yet. Gaster felt a little thrill at Papyrus’s fascination with it all.  
  
Sans decided the matter, pulling Papyrus closer to Gaster so they were both pressing up against him. Papyrus immediately slid his arm behind Gaster, under the wrap. Sans put his spare hand on his hip, urging Gaster to grind against him. Sans was already hard; Gaster could feel everything through the thin material of his panties.  
  
Papyrus’s teeth pressed against Gaster’s neck, starting a trail of kisses that moved down to his shoulder. The wrap was brushed impatiently out of the way, and Papyrus’s tongue continued on where it had been. His hand, suddenly without a glove, ran over Gaster’s exposed spine, playing with his processes. Sans was just grinding gently against him, his skull falling against Gaster’s side. Gaster wrapped his arms around both of them, basking in the attention.  
  
There was only so much they could do standing like this, however, and Gaster quickly became impatient to show them the rest of the gift. He kissed Papyrus’s skull, inadvertently prompting Papyrus to lift it and give him a deep kiss. Their tongues tangled, and Gaster sighed with pleasure. Normally he would have gone ahead and pushed Papyrus down and kissed him until he was dizzy, but today was different.  
  
Gaster pulled his skull away and stepped back from the two of them. Papyrus was left looking vaguely confused with his mouth hanging open, and Sans almost fell over without Gaster supporting him. Both of them watched him with curiosity and a bit of hunger. Gaster shivered and walked over to the couch. They turned, following him with their sockets.  
  
He swung his hips as best he could as he made his careful way on the heels. It was a relief to reach the couch and kneel down on the seat. Bracing himself against the back, he lifted one knee and set it on the top of the box. His wrap draped down behind him. With barely concealed excitement, he turned and looked at them over his shoulder.  
  
“Don’t you want the rest of your present?”  
  
Sans was obviously shocked; this wasn’t how Gaster normally did things. Papyrus, however, was bouncing on his toes, his hands clasped in front of his ribs. Gaster almost thought he tripped as he scrambled towards the couch, but he stayed upright and made it to Gaster.  
  
“You’re already the best present, ever,” he said, pressing up against Gaster’s spine and wrapping his arms around him. The wrap was hardly a barrier as Papyrus pressed kisses to his shoulder. They might as well have been against Gaster’s bare flesh.  
  
“Well then you should really open the box,” Gaster gasped. Papyrus paused and the box was gently moved out from under Gaster’s knee, Papyrus supporting him as he regained his balance.  
  
Sans undid the bow and tore open the paper without ceremony, Papyrus leaning over Gaster’s shoulder to watch. The box lid came off, and Sans chuckled.  
  
“Well, this is a surprise.”  
  
He drew out the blindfold first, the silky fabric deep purple and wide, tapering at the ends so it could be tied around his head easily. The ribbons lay in neat rows, folded up. He had provided them with a variety of lengths, so they could do whatever they wanted to him.  
  
“Put this over his sockets,” Sans instructed, handing the blindfold to Papyrus. Gaster held very still so that he could tie it in place, his vision going dark. Papyrus kept kissing him after he finished that, and they were suddenly much more intense, each one sparking a shiver that trickled down Gaster’s spine.  
  
Sans’s hands startled him by taking hold of one of his hands and moving it over to rest next to the other one. The ribbon was almost cold, it was so smooth, but it quickly warmed as it tightened around his wrists and was tied securely. Gaster made a show of tugging at the restraint. Sans put his hand over Gasters and tsked softly against his skull.  
  
“You're ours, tonight,” he murmured as Papyrus ground against Gaster.

He had no problem with that whatsoever. He had intended to give himself to them. Still, it was unusual, and a nervous rhythm started in his soul. It was made worse by the lack of sight. He had given up all control to the boys. It was terrifying and exhilarating. His cock began to soak the panties with precum. 

“Hey Paps,” Sans said softly after a minute. “Why don’t you sit down and have Gaster sit on your lap. I want to dress him up a little more.” 

Papyrus made an interested noise and backed off from Gaster’s spine. The couch to Gaster’s left dipped before he was gently guided to move that way and kneel back down. This time, Papyrus’s femurs were between his knees. Eager to feel something against his neglected cock, Gaster sat down and ground against him. Papyrus moaned, his hands finding and squeezing Gaster’s hips. Pleasure exploded out from the sharp pressure of Papyrus’s broad pelvis against his cock. Gaster gasped and started up a rhythm. 

“Hm,” Sans hummed from right behind Gaster’s skull. He jumped, freezing for a moment before he could continue. He was less startled by Sans’s hands against his neck, though he jumped a little. The gentle brush of Sans’s fingers was followed by the smooth, satin of a ribbon. Sans fiddled with it for a moment before it tightened and, Gaster was fairly certain, was tied into a bow. 

“Pretty,” Papyrus squealed and kissed Gaster’s chest. Gaster flushed, and would have put a hand to his face if they weren’t tied behind his back. He had been the one to bring lace and ribbons into this. That didn’t mean he was prepared for hearing Papyrus talk about him that way. It felt good in a way he wasn’t familiar with. Everything they did to him was tinged with his own vulnerability. That it was being met with affection and praise just about melted his soul. 

“I need to take these off.” Sans snapped Gaster’s panties. Papyrus nodded against Gaster’s head and held him still so that Sans could unfasten the garderbelt from his stockings and slide one, then the other side of the panties down. Together they helped him lift his legs and carefully removed them all the way. It was interesting how careful they were with the garment itself. He flushed a little darker at the realization that if they wanted to preserve it, they probably wanted him to wear them again. 

He was resettled over Papyrus, and Sans drew a ribbon around his waist. He muttered and slid it around for a moment before loosely looping it around Gaster’s cock. A bow there was even more embarrassing. That’s not what Sans did, however. He held the loop loose while he tied a knot with the two ends. He wrapped them snuggly around his balls before tying another knot to keep it secure. It was almost too snug. Gaster decided it wasn’t so bad he needed to ask Sans to loosen it. He had gifted himself to them, afterall. Sans pulled the two ends under Gaster and up the back. Gaster squeaked as the cold ribbon got into places he hadn’t intended it to go, distracting him from everything else. 

“Cute,” Papyrus cooed while Sans chuckled. The ribbon securely held by his asscheeks, Sans let go of the loop, which was held up by Gaster’s erection. He couldn’t even see, but he had to turn his head away to soothe the deep flush that caused. Sans separated the two ends of what had to be one of the longer ribbons. The ends brushed his legs as they were drawn over his thighs and back around to the front. Each one was threaded through the loop, pulling it taunt from two points along the top into a triangle. With his cock in the middle. 

“Sans,” he complained, but Sans just lightly smacked his ass. Papyrus had been unusually silent and still. Now he began to fondle Gaster’s cock and balls, massaging the gathered sack lightly as he jerked his hand slowly up and down the length. It was a welcome diversion from Sans’s continued work.

He fiddled with the ribbon ends for a minute before circling his waist with them. They were twisted with the length already present. Sans pulled them out, though, before looping them under his legs. He passed them off to Papyrus, tracing his freed up fingers along the sensitive flesh at the spot his legs met his pelvis. Gaster wriggled. The touch was nice, but it also tickled. 

“Hold still, almost done.” Sans sensually slid his hands over Gaster’s hips and held him steady as Papyrus pulled the ribbons under the loop once more on either side of the knot over his balls. It flared out, encircling his cock with ribbon. Papyrus passed them back to Sans, who knotted the whole thing against his lower spine. Finally, another bow did appear, much to his embarrassment. His pelvis was now well and truly wrapped. 

“Look at that cutie,” Papyrus said, which was just too far over the top. Gaster whimpered and pressed his face to his shoulder as Papyrus pulled his pelvis up, sliding him back to lay on his lap instead. He instinctively put his knees over Papyrus’s shoulders to steady himself. Papyrus’s teeth tapped against the tip of his cock. 

“Damnit,” he groaned, both turned on and absolutely blazing with embarrassment. Papyrus didn’t help, licking along the bottom of his cock once and then swallowing it whole. Gaster arched and moaned, writhing in Papyrus’s lap as his throat squeezed the head repeatedly. His stockings slid down his legs as he jerked and whined.

Gaster has never lost it like this before with the boys. He was a writhing, whining, panting mess in Papyrus’s lap. Sans sat next to them, his deep voice murmuring praise as he kissed and stroked Gaster’s skull. Gaster kept turning away from him as his face burned. 

“P—Papyrus,” Gaster moaned as said skeleton’s teeth touched the ring of ribbons. He stayed there, swallowing Gaster’s cock rapidly. Each one was a bit more on top of already overwhelming pleasure. 

“I’m coming!” He yelled. Papyrus backed off a bit, his tongue stroking Gaster as he released inside his mouth. He arched, suspending himself between Papyrus’s shoulders, where his knees were, and Papyrus’s knees, where his shoulders were. Sans’s hands gabbed onto Gaster’s shoulders, holding him in place. His mouth found Gaster’s and swallowed his moans before entangling their tongues. 

Gaster could feel Papyrus swallowing, which was just too hot, but he also felt some run out of his mouth and down the side of his cock. He wished he could see it. Knowing Papyrus, he was flushed.

“Watching him suck you dry has me so fuckin’ hard,” Sans said huskily as he released Gaster’s mouth. Gaster could only pant. He had never been at a loss for words before, either. 

Papyrus let his cock go with a pleased sigh and began to lick it clean. Gaster moaned, hardening back up almost before he was recovered from his first orgasm. Papyrus hummed happily and pressed another kiss to it, sending it waving back and forth. 

“You wanna ride him, Paps?” 

“Ooh, yes!” Papyrus bounced, brining Gaster with him. Sans laughed and grabbed Gaster’s sides, helping to hold him up. “I want him to come deep inside me.” Papyrus nuzzled his face against Gaster’s leg. They were talking about him like he wasn’t even there, deciding what to do to him without him. Nervous excitement filled him. 

“Help me lay him on his stomach, then,” Sans encouraged as his voice faded slightly and the wrapping paper rustled. 

“But then I won’t be able to reach this beauty.” He kissed the cock once again. Gaster wasn’t sure he could blush any more than he already was. 

“Just long enough for me to tie him up for you.” 

Gaster yelped as he was lifted off Papyrus’s lap. The world spun, though he had no sense of what direction. Papyrus set him on the couch, on his front, as directed. Gaster groaned as his spine got a chance to straighten and relax. 

“Aw, sore?” Papyrus began to gently massage his shoulders and back, working around his arms. Sans, meanwhile, slid his stockings the rest of the way off and tied ribbons around his ankles. Once they were both tied, he pulled the right one up. Faster bent his leg, and bent and bent until his heel tapped his ass. Sans stroked his leg once and then tied the ribbon to his wrists. The other got the same treatment.

He’d been hog tied. 

He tested the ribbons, but they were secure. Fear overtook excitement for a moment and he yanked at them more firmly. Papyrus’s hands left him, but returned to his skull a moment later, sliding the blindfold up. Gaster winced away from the light. Papyrus knelt in front of him, and Sans came into sight behind him a moment later. 

“Papyrus… S—Sans…” Gaster gasped. 

“Too much?”

Gaster let his head rest against Papyrus’s hand. Papyrus stroked it gently with his thumb. Gaster’s soul slowed from its racing pace. 

“A bit,” admitted, embarrassed in a different, much less fun way. He was used to being in control. Maybe this had been too much too fast. Sans reached over his head and, with a few sharp tugs, got the ribbon untied from his hands. Gaster’s legs relaxed, and he straightened again. 

Sans followed them, and Gaster felt him untie the ribbons from his ankles. Then his hands were released. He rolled his wrists, working out the stiffness. Papyrus took the blindfold off and slowly picked the knots open. When Sans was done with his hands, he reached forward and set his them over Papyrus’s. 

Papyrus glanced at him and smiled. Gaster smiled back. He stretched, knees and spine cracking, and sat up. 

“Come here,” he drew Papyrus into his lap. Papyrus came eagerly, and positioned himself in his favorite cuddling position, legs curled so his knees rested against Gaster’s side and his skull was against his chest. Gaster wrapped his arms around him, 

Sans got a glass of water and a tin from the kitchen. He sat on the floor between Gaster’s legs. Gaster opened his mouth to tell him to sit up on the couch, but he took his foot and began to look it over. A moment later his fingers, slicked with the cream, began to massage over the spot. It was touching, if a little too cautious. His wrists and ankles felt fine now. Likely, Sans would fall asleep before finishing anyways. 

“Sorry,” Papyrus said, after some comfortable silence had passed. 

“It’s fine.” Gaster rubbed his spine. “It was perfect.” Papyrus looked up at him, so he leaned in for a kiss. It was slow and sweet. Gaster took the lead, sweeping through Papyrus’s mouth. That alone calmed his soul. He felt so much calmer when he was in control, taking care of his boys. At least, he was taking care of Papyrus. Gaster could feel him relax as Gaster reassured him with gentle touches. Sans was rubbing his other ankle,m, but the pace was slowing. 

“Sans, Come here,” Gaster sighed. Sans gave him another quick squeeze and handed up the cream. Gaster took it, setting it on the table while Sans crawled up onto the couch. He leaned against Gaster’s side and Papyrus’s back. Gaster widened his arm to hold him, as well. 

“Your hands...” Sans said, looking around. Gaster squeezed him, 

“Are fine.” 

Sans nodded and put his full weight against them. Gaster took a deep breath, revitalized and calm. It had been a fun and interesting experience that he hoped they could repeat sometime. The change of pace was fun, though they had learned to move slower. 

In the end, however, if it was with these two, Gaster knew he was always safe. And he was always going to keep them safe. 

He kissed each of their skulls and drifted off, surrounded by his boys. 


	2. It's All About Perspective - oral, daddy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have not been helping Gaster's work ethic.
> 
> Warnings: Blowjob, going down, daddy kink, play jealously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another entry of this, for the lovely Pancake, but also because I'm really getting into this dynamic. Oops. Add it to the pile!

“What are you working on?” Sans appeared to one side of Gaster’s chair, leaning on the arm. The chair tilted towards him, disrupting Gaster’s balance. It was then shifted to the other side as Papyrus grabbed onto the other arm and leaned forward onto it, peering at Gaster’s desk. 

“I want to see!” 

“It’s nothing interesting,” Gaster commented pushing at them each with one hand in an attempt to right his seat. Sans slumped more against the arm, folding his and resting his skull on them as his knees hit the carpet. He gave Gaster a lazy grin. 

“Then why are you doing it?” 

“Because it needs to be done,” Gaster sighed. Sans shrugged, expressing in a simple gesture how little he cared about the work. Papyrus, however, did release Gaster’s chair, but only to throw his arms around Gaster instead. 

“You’re so cool,” he said, squishing himself against Gaster, who couldn’t help but smile at Papyrus’s cheerfulness.

“You need to take breaks, though,” Sans pointed out. Papyrus turned to look at him.

“But his work is important.” Sans made a slight noise that could be taken as disagreement. He would never outright disagree with Papyrus. 

“Okay…” Sans hummed, finally releasing Gaster’s chair and crawling under his desk. “You two can work. I’ll be down here.” 

“Sans, don’t pout,” Gaster frowned. 

“I’m not. I’ll be doing one of my favorite activities.” 

Gaster didn’t see why he needed to be under the desk to nap, but he didn’t mind. Sans did love to sleep in all kinds of odd places. Papyrus tsked, but he eagerly moved to sit in Gaster’s lap without letting go of his neck. Once he was settled, Gaster rolled the chair forward carefully, trapping Sans. He leaned his skull against Gaster’s knee while Papyrus laid his against his shoulder. 

Gaster sighed, smiling as he grabbed the next report to read it. Having his boys did make the task less boring.

He got about two paragraphs in before he noticed Sans moving. His skull was sliding up Gaster’s leg.He reached Papyrus’s legs, which were dangling between Gaster’s, and nuzzled them both. 

“Sans,” Papyrus giggled, squeezing Gaster. Sans didn’t reply, but he did duck under Papyrus’s legs and shove his face into Gaster’s crotch. 

“Sans!” Gaster yelped, jumping in his chair. Sans licked at his pants, the barest bit of heat from his tongue making it through Gaster’s pants to his cock. It was enough to light a little spark of warmth in Gaster’s gut that was not conducive to reading this report. 

Papyrus moved slightly to make room for his brother. Sans settled in his spot, hands gripping Gaster’s legs. Now Gaster could see his skull, and, as he tilted his skull up to complete a slow lick up the crotch of his pants, Sans’s sassy smirk. 

Gaster forced a disapproving frown, even though his magic was eagerly warming. When faced with reports about lava levels in Hotland and humidity in Waterfall, it was hard not to be tempted. Sans stared at him and nuzzled his face right in there. Gaster bit back a moan as the ridges of his face rubbed against his slowly hardening cock. Papyrus let out a soft one for him, shifting again so that a hint of warmth from his pelvis rested against Gaster’s leg. 

As Sans turned his face so that he could press his open mouth to the forming bulge in Gaster’s pants and slide his tongue all over it, Gaster gave up. 

The report was unceremoniously dropped onto his desk so that the hand that wasn’t gripping Papyrus’s hip could cup the back of Sans’s skull and hold him there. Sans’s chuckled, the vibrations making their way to Gaster’s erection and drawing that moan out of him.

Sans obligingly kept his tongue against Gaster’s cock, weaving it in random patterns until his pants were soaked enough to cling. Gaster stroked Sans’s skull, groaning loudly. He just needed to push Sans away for a moment to get the fabric out of the way, but it felt so good. 

“Daddy,” Papyrus’s pout was audible. Gaster turned to look at him, and found him sporting an exaggerated hurt look. “You can’t just play with Sans! What about me?” He slid his hips against Gaster’s thigh, demonstrating that there was now more than a hint of heat. 

“I would never neglect you,” Gaster huffed, his voice catching as arousal flooded his body. The boys knew how much he liked when they ‘competed’ for his attention. They were always in on it together, and he knew it. Somehow, it still drove him mad. He ran his hand from Papyrus’s hip, up his spine, to behind his skull, and pulled him in for a kiss. Papyrus yielded, opening his mouth and letting Gaster lead, though he followed Gaster’s tongue with his, rubbing them together and humming. 

Sans responded by nipping at Gaster’s bulge. Gaster broke the kiss to glare down at him. 

“No biting.” 

“But Daddy,” Sans wined huskily, “I want to lick your cock and I can’t reach it.” 

Papyrus giggled and flushed at the dirty language, even though he was rocking his wet pussy against Gaster’s leg. Gaster loved it, loved the dichotomy between the boys as they looked to him as the elder in the relationship in such different ways. 

“You’ll have to stop licking it long enough for me to get it out.” Sans met that with a big, slow lick. Gaster smirked and pushed Sans away gently with his foot. Before he could undo his own fly, Papyrus reached for it. He popped open the button and drew down the zipper slowly, teasing. Sans repositioned himself between Gaster’s legs and licked his teeth. Papyrus reaches into Gaster’s pants and stroked him once, twice, before pulling his cock out with the third one.

“Mm,” Papyrus moaned at the sight, and there was a noticeable increase in the wetness of Gaster’s leg. Sans was in a better position, however, and, with a quickness he rarely displayed, sat up and slid his mouth down the length. Papyrus moved his hand, pouting again.

“You boys should be better at sharing, by now,” Gaster groaned as Sans formed magic to squeeze the tip of his cock as though he was swallowing it. 

“Daddy…” Papyrus whined, looking down and blushing. Gaster stroked his cheek and pulled him into another kiss. 

“You’ll get your turn. Come here.” 

Gaster put his arm under Papyrus’s legs and lifted them out from under the desk carefully. Sans immediately took the extra space and centered himself as he bobbed his head over Gaster’s cock. Gaster helped Papyrus scoot over so his spine was resting against Gaster’s chest, then set each foot on the edge of the desk so his legs were spread. Now Gaster’s cock and Sans’s skull were between Papyrus’s legs. 

Papyrus made a pleased sigh and stroked Sans’s skull. Sans lifted his head and grinned up at them. 

His cheek brushed Gaster’s cock as he lapped at Papyrus’s pussy, instead. Papyrus gasped and moaned enthusiastically, leaning back against Gaster. Having a lap full of writing Papyrus was just as good as the blowjob, so he let them. For that matter, the position meant that Papyrus kept rubbing against his cock, teasing Gaster.

Sans didn’t neglect it entirely, either. He paused from licking Papyrus to swallow Gaster a few more times. Gaster tightened his arms around Papyrus as pleasure built in his pelvis. Sans pulled his skull up, drawing his tongue along the length behind it. As soon as it flicked off the tip of Gaster’s cock, he shoved it into Papyrus, burying his face in his pussy. 

“Sans!” Papyrus cried out, gripping his brother’s skull. He wasn’t the least bit quiet as Sans alternating between thrusting his tongue in and out of him and nibbling on his clit. Before long, Sans brought him to a trembling finish.

Gaster was so hard he couldn’t stand it. Sans went back to work on him as Papyrus recovered. Sans’s face shimmered with Papyrus’s arousal, not just around his mouth but all over his face. As he gulped Gaster down all the way, some of it smeared onto Gaster’s legs. Gaster dug his fingertips into the arms of the chair, taking deep, shallow breaths. 

“Sans…” he gasped, giving what warning he could before he released into Sans’s mouth. Sans swallowed greedily and then licked Gaster clean. His eyelights were wide and hazy as he looked up at them. Gaster absently wondered where the carpet cleaner was. 

“I want Daddy to come in me,” Papyrus purred, rubbing his skull against Gaster’s shoulder. “Will you? Fill me up, please.” When it came down to it, he was the dirtiest of them all. 

“Of course, how could I deny you?” Gaster whispered. He loved doting on his boys, afterall.

Papyrus wriggled and reached for Gaster’s cock. As he stroked it, Sans continued to lick the base. There wasn’t anything for Gaster to do but sit back and enjoy their attention. They knew what he liked. Even though he’d just come, he hardened quickly. Papyrus held the length to his pussy and rubbed along it, slicking it up. 

“Fuck, Paps…” Sans groaned, his arm shoved between his legs.

Papyrus giggled. With a little push of his legs he slid up Gaster and held his cock up. He sat back down, taking Gaster up to the hilt in one smooth motion. 

Delicious shudders moved up Gaster’s spine. Papyrus was hot and tight, but he moved easily inside him. Liquid dripped out of him as Gaster’s cock filled the space, the remnants of his orgasm from Sans. 

Papyrus did it again, inching up and then sliding back down. Gaster relaxed into the chair and let his eyes roll back. Sans joined in, licking over them indiscriminately. His tongue would move up Gaster, then Papyrus would be moaning his name as it flicked his clit. 

Gaster’s patience ran out, eventually. As cute as the boys were being, he wanted to fuck Papyrus. 

“D--Daddy!” Papyrus exclaimed as Gaster gathered his legs, pinning them against his body. Now that Gaster was holding Papyrus up, he could lean back in the chair and thrust into him. Papyrus yelled, tossing his skull back and forth. 

The pace strained him, but he snapped his hips up again and again. He wasn’t about to disappoint Papyrus. 

“D--Daddy...ah! Yes, mm, yes Daddy!” Papyrus moaned against his neck. His pussy tightened, squeezing Gaster’s cock and driving him towards completion. 

“You’re so good. You’re perfect,” Gaster murmured at him, breathless. He turned and found Papyrus’s mouth, kissing him as he arched up and stayed there, releasing into him. Papyrus mewled into his mouth, his body stiffening as he came as well. 

Slowly, Gaster lowered back to the chair, bringing Papyrus with him. His pants were soaked with their mingled cum. The moment his ass hit the seat Sans was back between his legs, nipping at his pants and licking at the base of his cock. 

“Fuck, that was--you two are so hot,” he whimpered. His eyelights were completely blown out. He nuzzled desperately against them, smearing the cum along his face. 

Gaster pushed against the desk. The chair rolled back, freeing Sans from under the desk.

“Get up on the desk and show us how much you liked it.” 

Sans scrambled out from his spot and pulled himself up so he was sitting on the desk. He scooted back, pushing Gaster’s papers around randomly. When he laid back, spreading his legs, they saw that he had liked it plenty. The crotch of his shorts was soaked and glossy. 

“It looks like your brother needs some help,” Gaster told Papyrus as he pulled out of him. Papyrus whined, but still eagerly slid from Gaster’s lap onto his knees. He tugged on Sans’s shorts until Sans lifted his pelvis, and then pulled them off. 

He was at the perfect height to shove his face into Sans’s pussy this time. There was no foreplay, no need for any, so his skull immediately fell into a bobbing rhythm as he thrust his tongue into his brother. 

Sans’s legs tightened and crossed behind Papyrus’s back. His moans were deeper, but just as loud as Papyrus’s. Gaster smiled as he saw Sans arch, his ribs briefly appearing above Papyrus’s skull. 

Gaster slumped in his seat. He winced as he felt the byproduct of their activities smear across his nice leather chair. The excitement didn’t fade, though it mellowed to a soft glow as he watched them. He loved seeing the boys together, watching how they took care of each other. 

Papyrus did something that had Sans yelling, and then he squeezing with his legs as his hips arched up off the desk. Papyrus supported him with his hands, still moving his skull slightly. 

Eventually, Sans relaxed. Papyrus tugged him off the desk and into his lap. Sans was limp through the process, though he cuddled into his brother once he was there. Papyrus stroked his skull. 

Smiling, Gaster pushed himself to his feet. His pants unstuck from the chair with a lewd noise. He flushed lightly and looked down at his boys. 

“Bed, perhaps?” he asked, bending over to take Sans, who was already snoring. 

Papyrus nodded and got to his feet with a slight wobble. Gaster wrapped one arm around his waist, Sans cradled in his other arm. He was awkward, but not too heavy thanks to the lack of flesh. 

Gaster guides Papyrus out of the office and to the bedroom. He wasn’t feeling all that tired, himself, but laying down with them was too tempting an idea.

Work could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Pillowfort and Twitter now!


End file.
